


Catch A Wave, Take In The Sweetness

by edgeworth_s



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Have I Ever Mentioned How Much I Love Norman Fucking Jayden?, M/M, Sailing, Sea, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeworth_s/pseuds/edgeworth_s
Summary: Even the FBI agents and your local lieutenants deserve a holiday once in a while.





	Catch A Wave, Take In The Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Lana del Rey's 'Norman Fucking Rockwell' on repeat for the past few days and it inspired me to write this piece. The title is a verse from 'Mariners Apartment Complex', one of the songs from said album.
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

Norman looked in front of him; behind the glass panel he could see nothing but the ocean, navy waves dancing and reflecting orange rays of sunlight. He turned off the engine of the boat. His ears felt weird, hearing almost pure silence after getting used to humming of the engine and loud splashes of water crashing against the cabin cruiser’s sides.

He anchored the boat and turned around, squinting his eyes as he faced the setting sun. He slid his hand through his hair, now slightly longer than he usually kept them, and stepped out of the cabin onto the deck, wooden planks pleasantly cracking under his bare feet.

The wind felt nice and refreshing on his warm face, hugging his chest and sliding down his naked forearms. He leaned on the cold railing, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, savouring the clean, salty air.

‘You know, it isn’t as bad as I expected it to be. A little wet, but I can manage.’

Norman smiled softly.

‘I told you I’m a good sailor,’ he answered Carter without opening his eyes. ‘Glad you decided to trust me.’

He heard Carter getting up from his seat and walking towards him. He felt it when the other man leaned on the railing on his left, their arms almost touching. Norman shifted towards him and placed his head on Carter’s shoulder.

‘Yeah, the view definitely was worth it,’ Blake said, his voice not as stern as it usually was.

Norman opened his eyes and looked up. Carter was staring at the sun, which was slowly sliding into the ocean. He was squinting his eyes, yet his face seemed softer than usual; even his eyebags were less visible in the warm light. He noticed Norman’s gaze and smirked.

‘You didn’t have to buy a whole fucking boat, though. We coulda just rented one. Or you coulda at least chosen a smaller one.’

Norman pulled away, smoothened his polo shirt and looked at Carter, his mouth spread to a grin.

‘Yeah, I guess I coulda. But would any other boat have a fucking built-in fridge full of beer? A glass panel in the floor, perfect for watching the fish? Carter, you know how much I like to do this.’

Carter shook his head and laughed, wrapping his arm around Norman’s waist and pulling him back to his side.

‘Okay, smartass. I’m not gonna argue with you.’

They stood like that for a minute, slighlty swaying from side to side with the boat.  
There was no rush, no loud sounds. Just the two of them and the vast ocean, so peaceful and welcoming in the pink light.

‘I know I didn’t have to,’ Norman said, breaking the silence, this time his voice was more serious. His eyes shifted to the floor and he bit his cheek, trying to gather the right words.  
He took a deep breath.

‘I just wanted… something. That would be just ours. Something we could go back to and… I don’t know.’

He shuffled his foot against the deck, not really sure how to get his point across. 

How to tell Carter how much he means to him.  
How he didn’t deserve all this shit Norman was giving him, all those second chances.  
How he still couldn’t believe that they were here, together, right now, and that he was holding his hand and how Carter grabbed his jaw and pulled it up to make Norman look at him.

‘Hey,’ Carter said, his hand rough but also delicate at the same time. He was still smiling as he brushed Norman’s cheek, his finger tracing the scar marking his skin. 

‘It’s okay.’ 

He stood on his toes and put his lips on Norman’s forehead; salty from sweat and sea air, warm from the sun and affection. 

‘It’s gonna be ours,’ Carter whispered, placing a soft kiss between Norman’s eyebrows. 

And then on his lips. 

And then he kissed him again and again, and everything just seemed right at this moment.


End file.
